Mission: Irresistable
by XShootingStarX
Summary: InuYasha is a well known playboy and heartbreaker. One day he went too far and hurt Kagome's friend. She decides to take things into her own hands and give him a taste of his own medicine. inukag rating may go up, not sure if there'll be lemon.
1. Back to School

Please r & r!

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic flames welcome but please keep it _con_structive and not _de_structive.

I do not own Inuyasha and co. Too bad for me… Oh and thanks shikiori for pointing out my error about Inu's ears in my first chap! I've revised it now. Thanks!

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 1

"Oh Kagome"

Kagome shivered at the sound of her name. She trailed her hands up his bare back, pushing it through the mass of silky silver hair. It was so soft and silky, any girl would kill to have hair as beautiful as his.

She could feel the rumble of satisfaction in his chest, but that was nothing compared to the sight of his golden eyes darken with desire. _For me_ she thought giddily. He roughly backed her up against her bed while littering erotic kisses all over her face and throat.

She felt herself falling…

Falling…

_RIIIINNNGGG RIIIINNNGGG_

The shrill ringing pierced through her awareness. Kagome jerked upright, images of her dream still lingering in her fuddled mind. "Great," she grumbled to herself, "Just what I need. A naughty dream of Inuyasha, the heartbreaker." With a sigh she staggered out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

Outside Souta was about to go downstairs when he heard his sister's door open. He watched her nearly trip over her own feet as she stumbled her way to the bathroom. He heard her muttering some interesting things about the male population in general.

"Yo sis!"

"What, brat."

"Better hurry up or you'll miss the school bus."

"Oh damn! Today's our first day back isn't it."

She rushed into the bathroom and accidentally slammed the door on her finger. A scream could be heard throughout the house followed by a long string of cursing. Souta shook his head pityingly. Kagome had never been much of a morning person. "Well my breakfast is waiting." He skipped down the stairs, whistling.

"I'm off to school! See ya mum, Souta." She dropped a kiss on Souta's head as she grabbed her bag and packed lunch. Her brother made a face and promptly started rubbing at his head.

"Eww sis, I'm 13, not 3!"

"Sometimes it seems like you are."

"You don't have to act superior all the time. You're only 3 years older."

Kagome laughed and tapped his puffed out cheeks gently, then fled out of the house before he could say anything.

Once outside she breathed in a rush of fresh air and absorbed the clear blue sky and bright sunshine. It was a perfect first day back at school, and she couldn't wait to catch up with all her friends after the two months break.

She rounded a corner and nearly smacked into the broad back of a tall guy.

"Oof. I'm sorry.."

"No problems miss."

An unfamiliar voice answered.

Well, how'd you like it? Should I keep going? This chapter is a bit short so I might try make my next one a lil longer. Please review and give me your opinion!


	2. Nobody Crosses Kagome

My bro said InuYasha has nothing but skin and bones!! ARGH no one says that about my Yash! I WIL SKIN HIM ALIVE!!

Bro: ummm sis.. I didnt.. uhh..mean it O.o (runs away)

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 2

Kagome turned around and her breath hitched in her throat.

_Damn, but he's sexy!_ A pair of deep cerulean blue eyes gazed back at her. They look so deep as to be almost bottomless. Long black hair was swept back into a high ponytail, while a dark tan head band kept his bangs off his face. All in all he was every girl's male fantasy wrapped into one neat package. (a/n does anybody agree with me that Inu is way cute but Kouga is HOT HOT HOT)

He caught her gawking at him and gave her a bad boy grin, fangs and all.

_Wait just a sec, fangs?_

He noticed where her attention was focused on. "Hey, you curious bout there rite?" He touched the tip of his tongue to his fangs. For a moment she thought they would prick him, but they didn't.

She blushed.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude and stare."

"Naw, it's kay. People are always curious. I'm a wolf youkai."

"Oh! I've only seen a few youkai around my shrine, but you're the first I met who has a human form."

"Yeah well chances are you already have before without realizing it. Most youkai are pretty good at blending in and humans can rarely tell, not like fellow youkai can. You wouldn't have known I was if I didn't tell you."

"Is it true you guys live to be centuries old?"

"Yup. I'm pretty young, only round hundred I think." (a/n anyone knows his real age?)

Her eyes widened dramatically. "Oh my, I can't imagine being that old." They heard a school bus round the corner. She waved goodbye to him. "Here's my bus. Nice meeting you."

"No way! You go to Shikon High? I'm going there this year!"

They got on the bus and shared a pleasant conversation all the way to the school. Most of the girls on the bus took one look at Kouga and gave her a jealous glare before _hmmph_ing and ignored her. Kagome found that after the initial shock at seeing such a gorgeous guy, she liked Kouga as a friend more than potential boyfriend material. Sure, he was hot and nice, but she found him a bit dull.

Finally they reached the school. The bus doors open and she waved goodbye to Kouga as she spied her friends and raced over to them.

When she got closer Kagome found that one of her best friends, Aiko was crying, with all her other friends standing around her protectively.

"Hey Aiko! What's the matter?"

"Oh Kagome! Haven't you heard?" This was from Eri, her other friend.

_Well no, that's why I'm asking._ Her friends really were a little slow sometimes.

"Do you know Inuyasha Tetsusaiga?"

"I know him by reputation." Kagome grimaced. The boy was a reputed playboy who went out with girls only to break up with them a few weeks after. No one has lasted more than two months. Just thinking about it made her angry. How dare he used all those girls like that, pretending he held some kind of affection for them, only to dash their hearts to pieces! She heard the rest of Eri's voice in some distant corner of her mind.

"Anyway, it seems he and Aiko went out during the holiday for a while. After he got her to…do things…he broke up with her. Said he didn't want to be tied down, that he wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

"Kagome, are you alright?" Everyone looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed with rage and you could practically see steam come out of her ears. Eri whispered to the others, "Boy, Kagome is scary when she's angry."

Kagome didn't hear. _He has gone too far this time. No one does that to a friend of mine and gets away with it!_

She stormed off to her first class, but she wasn't really paying attention to the lesson. No, she was busy formulating a plan to get back at him, and make him treat the female population with a little more respect. He'll regret incurring Kagome's wrath.

_This time, he will pay._

Well, I finished this chappie. Hopefully I'll write the next one soon, but I'm also working on a site, trying to watch all the Inuyasha episodes on youtube, and reading all the interesting looking romantic Inuyasha stories on Mediminer. Busy busy busy…


	3. Girls and Ramen

I just want to voice my opinion to you guys, even though I'm pretty sure you won't really care…lol. Anyway, I think InuYasha is really cute (THE EARS THE EARS!!) and that Kouga is hot (loin cloth…). However I think Kouga is very very annoying. There, just had to get it out.

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 3

Kagome was a girl on a mission, and nothing and no one was goin to stop her. While she mechanically went from one lesson to another, her mind was busy formulating a plan. _Oh but she was going to make him regret his womanizing ways._ At the end of school she giddily confessed her plan to a disbelieving Aiko.

"…and that's how I plan to bring the Great Inuyasha Tetsusaiga to his knees."

Kagome chuckled, almost to herself, but then she saw Aiko vehemently shaking her head, a look of horror and concern on her face. Kagome lifted a brow at her. (a/n like this -. lol, ignore me)

"No no Kagome! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I heard some girl tried something similar in the past. She thought she could get him to change his ways for her. I admit she lasted a bit longer than most, but in the end he just dumped her like nothing has happened. I don't want to see my friend hurt."

"I won't fall for his charms that easily."

"That's what I told myself too." Aiko was worried about her friend. Couldn't she see the emotional pain she would be opening herself to if she did this?

"He must have had at least one steady relationship in the past."

Aiko frowned as she tried to recall past gossips and rumors. "Now that you mention it, I think there was one, but it ended pretty badly."

"There you go. The only thing hat would stop me now is if he suddenly turned gay in the few minutes we've been talking." Kagome was now pretty confident she could put her plan into action.

"Wait Kagome-chan. What about Hojo?"

"I guess I'll just have to dump him." Kagome brightened considerably. Aiko knew how she felt. Hojo was her first boyfriend. He also went to Shikon High. When they has started going out six months ago, she had thought him charming, cute and polite. Now the charm and politeness just grated on her nerves. Sometimes it got so much that she wanted to pull at her hair and scream.

Was it so much to ask that her boyfriend have at least some personality? She had avoided going out with him lately. Every date always seemed the same. Dinner, coffee, a walk home, peck on the cheek then goodbye. He hasn't even tried to kiss her yet for god's sake! Kagome sighed. She had wanted to break up for a long time but he kept insisting she give them more time. This just gave her the motivation to actually do it.

"Kagome?" Aiko's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Oh sorry, I was just wool gathering." (a/n for those who don't know it means thinking stuff. I wasn't sure if it was commonly used cus I only read it once or twice in my books.)

"I just thought you should know that he always wears a bandana or hat or something. Don't ask him about it. I asked him after we…why he didn't take it off. He just kinda exploded."

"I'll remember." Kagome said distractedly, she wasn't really paying attention. Which was a mistake.

"Oh Sango you are never going to believe this." Kagome kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto her bed. Her best friend since babyhood (a/n is that a word?) Sango lived next door to the shrine and they were constantly at each other's house. Right now Sango was lounging in Kagome's beanbag, flipping through the pages of her latest magazine.

"I won't know if I believe until you tell me." The reply was somewhat distracted as she read a particularly funny embarrassing story. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend before continuing.

"You know that guy Inuyasha? He fucking went out with Aiko, screwed her over then dumped her!"

Sango raised a brow at her (a/n -. hehe) since Kagome hardly swore unless she was truly angry. They had both seen Inuyasha once, when they went shopping and one of their girlfriends had pointed him out. He was too far away to notice his features, but from what they could see he was gorgeous.

"What do you intend to do about it Kagome-chan?" Kagome always intended to do something about things she saw as injustice in the world.

"Well, I have come up with the perfect solution," Kagome sat up so she could look at her friend's face, "I am going to go out with him, make him fall head over heels, hopelessly in love with me! Then I dump him like how he dumped all those girls. See how he likes it, hn?"

Sango considered it. "Well is sleeping with him part of your plan?" She winced as a pillow was thrown her way.

"Of course not! How can you even ask that?"

"Well you are nearly seventeen and with the hormones and all," she ducked another pillow, "and I think from what we heard of our little Yashie, he's not gonna go dallying after a girl he won't ever get into bed."

Kagome's brows puckered at she thought about this little flaw in her plan. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to do a little to make him think he has a chance…"

"Just make sure you can control yourself when the time come, my friend."

"Sango sometimes you think so little of me." Kagome said in mocked hurt expression. "Anyway, from what Aiko told me she's pretty sure he's gonna be at the mall tomorrow. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure nothing more fun than hanging out at the mall looking for a guy we're not even sure is going to be there."

Inuyasha walked through the mall, heading for the source of that delicious smell. The scent wafted up his nose, filling his head and lifting him to dizzying heights.

_Ramen…_

He was pretty sure the stuff was second only to ambrosia (a/n I looked that up in Dictionary. Means food of the Gods.) If there was one thing you can rely on, it was Ramen. Ramen was always there, through the good times and bad. Two years ago many bowls of Ramen had saw him through evenings sitting in front of his TV in the dark, his heart slowly breaking. Girls come and go but Ramen was always there.

After that incident…He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. After it happened, he had never let anyone get close to him again. He had a long string of girlfriends who lasted no more than two or three months at most. Getting heavily involved would only complicate things and put his heart on the line. He didn't like to be vulnerable after what _she_ did to him. Inuyasha sighed and carried on walking to the food court, unconsciously sweeping his gaze over the crowd. His eyes rested on two girls sitting in a corner, sipping drinks.

One of them had dark chocolate brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. She was facing him. She looked to be quite pretty, black brown eyes, and full lips. He turned his attention to the other girl with her side to him. He felt a prick at the back of his neck. A weird feeling crept over him, as if he had known the girl forever. Her thick raven black hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, coming to stop at about mid back. Her figure was nice, curvy but not overly so. He had to catch himself as he started to drool. Right then she turned his way and her eyes seem to connect with his. He felt drawn into their murky depths. Her eyes reminded him of a clear summer sky, so blue they were, yet the hint of underlying grey seemed to warn of an approaching storm, carefully kept at bay. Her skin was creamy and glowed with health. Her nose was petite and looked so cute he wanted to lean over and kiss the tip. And those lips…they were full and lush, and little dimples bracketed them when she smiled.

He finally realized he was gawking and recomposed himself. He went over to greet her, already deciding she would be his next girlfriend.

The ramen was forgotten.

"That was almost too easy." Kagome had been shopping with Sango when they decided they needed refreshments. Who said shopping wasn't tiring? They were just slurping their drinks when Kagome felt someone boring a hole in the back of her head. She had asked Sango to see if someone was watching them. Sango had discreetly looked around, and calmly informed Kagome that they needn't look for him anymore. Kagome turn her head so fast she almost fell off her chair. She growled at Sango to stop laughing then looked over, only to be greeted by the most amazing pair or yellow gold eyes. They seem to light up from within with a fire of their own. She forced herself to study the rest of him. His whole body looked to be hard and muscular, but not too brawny. His face was perfection, for no flaws marred his skin. Above those eyes were thick black eyebrows that winged upward, but what was most mesmerizing was his hair. Although his brows were black, his hair seemed to shine silver and rippled down to the small of his back. She wondered if he dyed it. He wore a red bandana atop his head to go with his red shirt. He was approaching her, the gleam in his eyes confident.

Without a doubt she knew this was Inuyasha.

Oh I'm tired. I need sleep it is 2 in the morning. Good night everyone…I will update soon, lest the poor Inuyasha and the fair Kagome don't get any action. Also, I looked up Yasha, and it means female demon? O.o what cud our lil hanou be hiding snickers


	4. Bye Bye Hojo

I would have written and uploaded this chappie sooner but I went sleep over at a friends house the day before. Enjoy oh, and thanks to reviewers, especially xSimplicity, for reviewing every chapter

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 4

Inuyasha slowly walked over to where the girls were sitting, making sure his eyes held hers. _Oh kami, she's even more gorgeous up close._ He had never been nervous about approaching a girl before, but something about her was different. Her face was similar to _her_ (a/n if you don't know who I'm talking about…), stirring painful memories. He pushed it aside. Whereas _her_ eyes had turned cold and distant after what happened that night, this girl's help warmth and vitality, hinting at playfulness and mischief.

Kagome watched with interest as Inuyasha drew closer, his movements lithe and graceful like a predator. She gulped involuntarily. Yes he looked like a predator coming in for the kill, and she was his prey. A myriad of emotions flickered across his face, only to once again settle into a bland expression. She had a sudden urge to know what he was thinking about. He growled at some guy who knocked him into a chair, but just brushed it off with a scowl. That noise had seemed almost…inhuman.

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, and you are?" Kagome jumped at the sudden low rumble so near her. She turned and saw hat Inuyasha had pulled up a chair and say down next to them. "Talk about being forward." She distantly heard Sango mumble, but she wasn't really listening.

Instead she was focused on the feeling of his smooth lips brushing one of her hands. She pulled it back with a blush. That mere contact had sent shivers up her arm, and images of those lips placed elsewhere rose unbidden. Her mouth was dry as she replied.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Kagome hn? Pretty name." His voice was almost like a purr. Kagome's blush deepened. The rumours weren't exaggerating when they said he was handsome as sin and a charmer to boot. His voice snapped her out of her thought. She seemed to be doing a lot of thinking lately.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Kagome realised then that she might have bitten off more than she could chew. She opened her mouth to decline, but Sango kicked her shin under the table. Kagome almost yelped, then glared daggers at Sango, who only smiled back innocently. Darn, how did Sango know what she was thinking?

"I'd love to." Kagome choked out. Ooh, Sango was going to pay for this.

"Great. Seven?"

"Sure."

"So where shall I pick you up?

"Yasukuni Shrine?" (a/n I typed shrine in Tokyo Google and that came up.)

"'Fraid I don't know it. I could go with you so I know where to pick you up?" Inuyasha casually suggested. He didn't need to know the location exactly, he could always sniff her out tomorrow, but he wanted to spend more time with her. She appeared to think about it.

"Ok, but can me and my friend Sango shop for a little bit first?"

Inuyasha agreed, feeling a sense of foreboding.

Two and a half hour, and several shopping bags later, they made their way to the exit. Inuyasha had proofed to be handy having around, as he could lift all the stuff from the higher shelves and carry things. Inuyasha for the most part had kept his complaints about how long they were taking to himself while the girls cooed over this and that. Kagome and Sango walked ahead, leading the way. He sighed and looked away at they started whispering and giggling. _Girls._

"Oh my god, we took nearly three hours and he isn't complaining? He must reallyyy want to go out with you!"

"Oh shut up Sango!" Kagome blushed a deep red. They had taken awfully long, yet there wasn't one word out of his mouth about it. She cast a glance at him over her shoulder, but he had his head turned away. She sighed and turned again. "Kagome!" She groaned, anyone but him!

"Hojo-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to see my girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha heard. "Um, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He butted in, sensing she was about to say something he would not like. An unfamiliar voice replied.

"Actually, she isn't, so you can leave her alone. She is going to have dinner with me tomorrow night." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. This guy was nothing but a wimp, how could Kagome get herself stuck with him?

"Inuyasha…that isn't necessary." Kagome's voice floated to him.

"Kagome, is it true? Are you really going out with this womanising bastard? He will only hurt you!" Hojo had recognised Inuyasha's name. Hell, everyone had heard of the infamous playboy. What he couldn't understand was why Kagome would lower herself to someone who would only break her heart. "You can't just waltz in and steal my girl from me!"

"Watch me." As he said this Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, and walked off with a stunned Sango, leaving a stuttering Hojo in his wake.

When she got home, Kagome left Inuyasha with a promise to be ready at seven the next evening, then ran up the shrine steps into her house. Sango also said goodbye to him then entered her own house.

Inuyasha watched bemused as Kagome ran up the steps. There were a lot. He couldn't even see the shrine from the bottom. _And she has to go up and down those everyday? No wonder her legs were so toned._ He smirked to himself at that thought. It was good that she was fit. He whistled and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, strolling away.

Kagome threw her shopping bags on the bed in her room, then followed suit. She moaned into her pillow. Today had been tiring and her muscles were aching from almost five hours of non-stop shopping. True it was enjoyable, but extremely taxing on the body. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of Inuyasha's arm around her fill her. She had been shocked at his unexpected gesture and blushed beet red, but she had secretly enjoyed it. It had felt so warm, so right being there. She had wanted to snuggle up in his arms and burrow there forever. Kagome sighed. She had been right about him. He was a lot more trouble than she bargained for.

Having him stir so many feelings inside her was not good for the plan. She had to keep herself at arm's length, so that come time to stomp all over his heart, she'd feel nothing from it. It was a dangerous game she played, and she knew it. If she kept this up, she might not make it out of this with her heart in one piece.


	5. Dinner and Dancing

I'm sorry bout the short chaps, but I find it easier to update quickly if I don't have to spend ages typing up long chapters. Well anyway, hope you guys enjoying it so far.

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 5

Kagome groaned as she slowly started to wake up. Squinting she eyed the clock on her bedside table. 6:27 pm. Screaming she jerked uproght. She had fallen asleep while doing last minute studying for tomorrow's test! 6:27. Inuyasha was coming at 7, which gave her just over 30 minutes to get ready. Instead of taking the bath she had intended to, she had to make do with the quickest shower ever in history.

6:32. She put on her black bra and matching underwear, then strode over to her wardrobe, flinging the doors open. It swung outward, but because of the force she used to open it, a door bounced back on itself to hit her side. "Ow!!!" Kagome rubbed her sore, and likely would-be-bruised-tomorrow, arm. "You ok, honey?" her mom's voice called up the stairs. "Yah mom, fine." She winced as she rubbed a particularly sore spot. _Damn, that had hurt. Well, let's choose something to wear._ Kagome proceeded to rifle through her clothes. Skirts, tops, dresses and pants were being rejected and thrown on her bed one after another, forming a small mountain.

"Ah ha!" Kagome narrowed her eyes, then punched the air in triumph. She had found her beloved off the shoulder turquoise top. "So that's where you've been hiding! In the back of my wardrobe." The material was impossibly soft with long sleeves. The colour would really compliment her eyes too. She pulled it on, and then coupled it with a pair of comfy jeans.

6:45. Kagome went over to her dressing table and found a pair of dangly blue earrings to match her top. She hastily put it on. Next she applied her clear, slightly shimmery lip-gloss, and a bit of blusher. She pulled her wavy hair into a messy ponytail, exposing her neck and bare shoulders. Kagome chuckled to herself. Phase one, make him drool!

6:57. She twirled in front of her full-length mirror. _Hmm, not bad._ She just had enough time to grab her purse and jacket before the doorbell rang. "I got it mom!" Kagome ran down the stairs, put on her strappy blue sandals, and opened the door. Inuyasha looked gorgeous, as always. Even in a plain red tee-shirt and jeans, he managed to look drool worthy.

"Have fun dear." Her mom called after her.

"I will mom."

"Use protection!"

This came from Souta, who was laughing manically. Kagome promptly turned a shade of red that could rival a tomato. Kagome made to go after him, but stopped when she realised who was standing next to her. She settled for glowering at Souta instead. Souta just stuck out his tongue at his sister, then ambled off into the house.

"Grr, that little… C'mon Inuyasha let's go." With that Kagome stormed off down the shrine steps, hands fisted at her side. Inuyasha had watched the scene with some amusement, but decided against saying anything to Kagome, in fear of incurring her wrath. He did have some self-preservation instincts. As he followed her he couldn't help reflecting on how cute she had looked when she was angry.

Inuyasha took them to a trendy new Japanese restaurant. Glass booths separated all the tables, with the glass all misted to give an illusion of privacy (a/n even though the person next to you can hear even if they can't see, lol) There were small plants dotted here and there, and in the middle of the restaurant was a small koi pond, a bridge going over it. Inuyasha told the maitre d' his name, and Kagome was a little surprised when instead of leading them to a booth, the maitre d' led a them to the other side of the room, where a glass door swung open to reveal the most amazing garden she ever saw.

A larger version of the pond from inside was in the middle of the garden. Beautiful trees and flowers surrounded the clearing, and a string of tiny fairy lights illuminated the darkness, giving the garden an almost ethereal glow. In front of them was a table for two. A tall thin candle was lit in the middle of it, and sitting next to it was a solitary red rose in a skinny glass vase. A bottle of wine sat chilled and waiting for them. A bit off to the right a miniature orchestra was playing soft romantic music.

"So you like it?" Kagome turned and raised a brow at Inuyasha. "How did you mange this?"

"Let's just say I called in a favour." Inuyasha smirked and led them to the table. The maitre d' had vanished. They seated themselves. They chatted for about five minutes about nothing in particular.

"Excuse me, would you like to order?" The voice came out of nowhere and startled Kagome. Inuyasha merely told him their order and turned back to her. She noticed the waiter had gone.

"So tell me about yourself, Kagome." Kagome was surprised. She thought he would have launched into a monologue about himself, given the impression she had of him being a rude, arrogant insensitive jerk.

"Not much to tell really. I grew up in the shrine with my mum. My dad died in a car accident way back when I was only around 6. I remember seeing my mom heartbroken. She wouldn't leave his side at the hospital and we stayed with Jii-chan. He died in the hospital a month later." Kagome's eyes were filled with pain at the memory of her long dead father. Inuyasha suddenly wished he hadn't brought it up. He remembered when his own father had died, leaving him in the care of his mother and half-brother Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly their orders were placed in front of them, the delicious aroma teasing their noses. Kagome looked up to see the waiter had disappeared again. She frowned at this. "Do you think they're being paid to sneak up on us, then disappear before we can say anything?" Inuyasha just laughed, and tucked into his food. Kagome followed suit.

They conversed about nothing in particular as they ate. Kagome found out his favourite colour was red, his hair wasn't dyed white, like what she'd assumed, and his favourite food was ramen. Inuyasha found out that Kagome loved blue, green and any shade between, has miko powers, and just loved dogs. He snickered a little to himself at that.

When they were through with their dessert, and lounged back against the chair, Kagome thought happily Wow, I could do this every night.' Just then she felt his hand on hers. She opened her eyes. "Care to dance?" Kagome figured why not, she wasn't going to get another chance to, so she stood up and walked with him to the gap between their table and the orchestra. His hand closed over hers and she was suddenly pulled tight against his chest, as his arms encircled her waist she brought her hers around his neck. They slowly swayed to the sensual music.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her form pressed flushed against him. He inhaled and caught the scent of her hair. The sweet flowery smell of it made him think of innocence and purity, yet the musky undertones stirred his youkai blood, and he could barely contain the growl of pleasure threatening to come out of his mouth. As they swayed her hips brushed against his, sending all his brush rushing to his groin. He moaned as he felt himself harden. Luckily she hadn't seemed to notice this little fact, and carried on, oblivious to what he was feeling. He nuzzled into her hair against her neck. He'd been trying to ignore that exposed neck and shoulders all night, and suddenly it all seemed to much. Why should he have to hold back any longer?

Kagome gasped as she felt his lips on her neck. He nibbled just under her earlobes, and her knees nearly buckled under her, and would have if he hadn't been holding her. She felt him smirk against her neck, then flicked his tongue out and drew it over the shell of her ear. Such strange tingly sensation was flowing all through her body. She recognised it to be desire. It was scary to think he had this power over her. She jerked when she felt something sharp grazed her flesh. It had felt almost like a fang. She shrugged it off, thinking she was imagining things.

Inuyasha was relieved she hadn't notice his fang. He was scared she might question him about it, and he not ready got that. Suddenly he heard her yawn. "Kagome, you tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Just a bit."

"Ok. Come on sleepy head, back to the car." He practically had to drag her half conscious body into the car, where she promptly fell asleep.

When he got her home, he carried her up the steps then set her down in front of the door. "Time to go to bed, koi." Kagome immediately woke up, her befuddled mind thinking he could only mean one thing. Inuyasha chuckled as he imagined what was going on in her head. "You are sleepy, right?"

"Sleep? Oh yeah, sleep." Absently she placed a light kiss on his lips, and went in before the stunned boy could respond. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. Now he had to go home and take care of a currently uncomfortable appendage.

On the other side, Kagome brought tentative fingers to her lips, had she really just kissed him back there? What had possessed her? Sighing she turned up the stairs to her room, her mind going over that brief kiss, and how good it had felt.


	6. Roses are Red

Gomen, for not updating earlier! Well, anyway I just figured out what's gonna happen in the story and all, just gotta work out the lil details and how it ties together…and all? Well u know what to do, read and review!

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 6

The next day at school was uneventful until lunch. Kagome had just finished eating and was heading off to her locker, when a group of giggling girls came up to her, and started interrogating her like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it true?"

"Are you really going out with Inuyasha Tetsusaiga?"

"Is he as hot as they say?"

"What's he like?"

"Have you fallen for him yet?"

"Have you pounced on him?"

Kagome blushed at this last question. An image of last night when she kissed him came to mind, but she shook her head. She wouldn't call it pouncing exactly…Now that she thought about it she kinda wished she had, since he was caught off guard and all. She immediately scolded herself for thinking like that. She hadn't even thought about kissing Hojo until their third date, and even then she wasn't this eager. Man Inuyasha must be affecting her brain and the way she thinks more than she realized.

Suddenly Sango bustled through the group of girls surrounding Kagome and grabbed her arm. Kagome sighed in relief, she didn't want to have to answer those questions.

"Thanks, Sango."

Sango just raised a brow at her. "Don't think you're getting off that lightly. You're still telling ME, your bestest friend in the whole world since we were in our moms' womb, what happened. Got that?"

Kagome nodded and sped after Sango to their next class. She knew she'd have to tell Sango, they told each other everything. Usually she wouldn't mind, but she really wanted to keep this relationship personal. She sighed again. Maybe Sango could help with all these emotions and feelings she was experiencing. Nothing like a girl talk after your first big date.

Their next lesson was biology, which happened to be one of their most hated subjects. They partnered up and sat down at the table at the very back of the room, so they could talk. They always sat at the back to talk or nap, or just fool around.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be dissecting a toad." The teacher, Mr. Jaken, produced a scalpel from behind his back. The boys abruptly cheered, while some of the girls look nauseous. The rest of the girls were picking guys from the cheering crowd to be their partners, then proceeded to file their nails or whatever.

Kagome looked fairly green. Sango took pity on her and ask if she'd like her to do it. Kagome nodded and smiled her thanks. She hated these dissecting lessons. Last time it she had to excuse herself to the toilet and threw up for the whole lesson. Mr. Jaken, the prick, wasn't very sympathetic either, and made her write an essay on why she shouldn't pretend to be sick all lesson to get out of it.

Kagome and Sango grimaced at the same time Mr. Jaken brought a dead toad to their table, and slapped in down in front of them. He walked off with his nose in the air.

"If he looked anymore like a toad, someone might accidentally dissect him instead." Sango spat and stuck her tongue at his retreating back. Kagome had to agree with her friend's uncharitable, but accurate, statement.

Sango proceeded to hack at the frog while talking to Kagome, who was leaning against the table refusing to look at the bloody thing.

"So what'd you do? Did you have fun?"

Kagome thought back. "Well, he took me to dinner at the new Japanese place. It was amazing, they had little koi ponds and all. Anyway, he said he called in a favor with the manager, and got us the whole garden to ourselves. There was this little orchestra playing next to us, and fairy lights everywhere. It was so romantic. After that we danced for a bit. I got really tired and he took me home." Kagome blushed as she remembered what happened after that.

Sango, who knew Kagome really well, just narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "That's not all you did was it? C'mon spill. Did he put the move on you? I heard he can be awfully forward."

Kagome blushed harder. When she replied it was in a tiny voice. "Um, actually. I was the forward one." Sango sputtered. "You what? YOU jumped him? Oh my god Kagome, I didn't know you were like that."

"NO, no! I just, kinda, ya know, pecked him on the lips. It was very innocent. I don't know what came over me."

"So no tongue? Fondling? Nothing?"

"NO!"

"O.k. You know I'm worried about you. This plan could backfire real bad, then what would I be left with? A crying girlfriend who won't stop moping, just like every other girl he's gone out with."

"I promise that won't happen."

The bell rang the end of class. They cleared up, gathered their stuff then scuttled out before Mr. Jaken could make them do more work. He didn't seem to like them very much.

Kagome opened the front doors and stepped into her house. School had been pretty much the same as she remembered, except today all the girls seemed to have a special interest in her, being all flattering and charming. No doubt in the hope she'd introduce them to her new boyfriend.

"Kagome! Someone dropped something off for you earlier. I left it in your room."

"Ok, mama!"

Her mom hid a small smile as her daughter rushed up to her room. When Kagome got in she dumped her bag on the floor and looked up to her desk. On it was the most amazing bouquet of red roses in a pretty vase. She gasped. There was a note attached to it. Kagome picked up the folded piece of paper and read it out.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. I saw these roses and it reminded me of you. I just couldn't resist buying it. Are you free tomorrow night? I'll drop by at 6.30 and we can go out if you are. My best friend would like to meet you. Can we double with a friend of yours?_

_Inu xxx_

Kagome brought a hand to her fluttering heart, and grinned. He was so sweet. If it wasn't for the plan, she'd be falling for him, and falling hard. She grimaced. She only hoped that all went according to her plan, she couldn't go falling in love with him, that would ruin everything! She wondered if he was starting to get smitten with her yet. She picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room, scowling. What if she didn't want to meet Miroku? What if she didn't like the roses? What if she thought he was coming on too strongly? True, he always sent flowers, but not right after the first date. What if she thought he was getting just a little bit infatuated? Well, she'd be partly right. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her last night, and most of the today. School had been dull as he heard all his friends talking around him, but not really listening.

"Inuyasha stop that already. It's getting on my nerves."

"Shut up Miroku. I'm thinking." He sent his scowl in the direction of his best friend.

"Well, don't hurt yourself." Miroku was intrigued despite himself. No girl had ever had this effect on his friend before except Kikyo. _Kikyo._ Miroku frowned. He had thought the girl was nice when they started going out. He thought she would accept his friend. Boy was he wrong. Aside from her and Inuyasha's family, Miroku was the only one who knew about Inuyasha being hanyou. True, youkai were accepted among humans, but people weren't as lenient to hanyou. Inuyasha's parents dies over three years ago, and with that the only two other people who accepted him for what he was. Sesshomarou, his youkai brother from his dad's first marriage, was appointed as guardian. Since he didn't want to lower himself to caring for his hanyou brother, he had bought Inuyasha his own apartment and left him to his own devices.

Not that Inuyasha wasn't grateful for that. It had been pretty exciting and fun living on his own at sixteen. He met Miroku shortly after, and they had been best buds ever since.

"Hey Miroku, were you listening?"

"What? Hmm..yeah yeah whatever."

"Great, so you agreed to go out with Kagome's charming young friend?"

"WHA?! Well, if she's pretty, why not."

Inuyasha sighed to himself. Miroku was such a lech, he was probably thinking of what her butt looked like. He seated himself on the edge of his bed, and continued thinking about tomorrow night.

"No way Kagome!" (a/n hey that rhymes!lol)

"Aww please, Sango? I can't go by myself, besides what would his friend do while me and Inuyasha are there?"

"Take someone else."

"But you're my best friend you have got to come with me! You can have that nail polish of mine you like so much."

"Well, that and the lilac eyeshadow, and you got a deal."

Kagome thought about it. She really liked that eyeshadow, but if that's what it took to get Sango to go, she'd do it. This would be a great opportunity to see how he acted around her with his friend.

"Deal."

An extra long chappie to make up for it! I will start the next one as soon as poss.


	7. Secrets Uncovered

Just to let you know, I'm gonna move the story on quite fast cus I gotta update my other fics and I got new ideas I want to write down aswell. Soooo…

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 7

_Tuesday. _It was the day after she had received that note from him. She had gone to school anticipating tonight's date. All through her lessons she sat and stared at the hated clock, willing the hands to move faster. Finally, the minute hand rolled round and touched 12.

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

_Yes!_ She jumped up out of her seat, gathered her books and pencils and shoved them in her bag, and then rushed out of the classroom doors while all the other students were still packing up. Before anyone had noticed she was gone in a flash of Kagome blur. Curious glances from all over the room was looking at the now empty spot where the petite girl was standing.

Kagome hurried her pace as she walked home. She has the strangest notion of being watched. _Stop it Kagome, you're being paranoid. _Still the eyes continued to bore into her back. She was relieved when the shrine steps came into view. Surely no one would try anything on holy grounds, right?

As soon as she reached home she raced up to her room, dumped her bag on the floor and called Sango. The phone started ringing as she flopped onto the bed.

"Hello?"

"Sango! You're still coming with me tonight right? Hurry up and get over here quick then."

"Yeah, lemme just get my stuff. I'll head over now."

"Cool. See ya then."

Kagome hung up the phone, and then gazed at her wardrobe in contemplation. _What to wear…what to wear…_She began the arduous process of going through her clothes.

Inuyasha was enjoying himself…quite. If the girls would just stop giggling and whispering like ten year olds. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested bringing their friends along. Kagome wasn't paying any attention to him, Miroku was busy ogling Sango's butt, she in turn was slapping his hands when they reached for her in between conversation with her friend, and the waitresses kept trying to hit on him. All in all it wasn't quite the evening he had planned. He must admit Kagome looked particularly sexy tonight. The white sundress was simple but hugged every delicious curves on her body. The bodice was snug with thin lace straps, and a wide strip of satin white ribbon circled just below her breasts. The waist flared out with the skirt ending a few inches above her knees, swishing at her thighs with every step.

Kagome leaned closer to Sango and whispered so only they can hear. "Come with me to the toilets"

Sango just nodded and got up, making sure to keep her ass away from Miroku's hands. Kagome followed after her. "Hey guys, we're just going to the little girl's room, 'kay?" The girls giggled even more before dashing off.

Miroku leaned back in his seat with his hands locked behind his head, his expression cool and nonchalant. "Sooo…What do you think they went to gossip about?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What makes you think they're gossiping?"

"Oh please, it's a well known fact that girls go to the toilets together so they can gossip and powder their noses or whatever."

"You seem to know a lot. And people powder their noses in the 19th century."

"Well, they put on that foundation thing then."

"What ever"

They both exhaled and relaxed into their chairs waiting for the girls to finish what ever they were doing.

"What do you think of him Sango?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you know who! Miroku."

"Oh, uhh. He's all right."

Kagome smiled knowingly at her friend. Sango turned even redder. "Oh, so you don't think he's cute?"

"I never said that! He's just…a bit of a pervert."

"That could be his way of saying he cares."

Kagome leaned forward and carefully swiped that mascara brush over her lashes. Sango proceeded to do the same next to her. They were silent for a while, both of them thinking about their date.

"Sango…ano…I don't think I can do this."

"What? It's easy you just put the brush like so…"

"No, I mean, I don't think I can keep up with my plan. I think…I'm starting to like him. Oh Sango. I don't know what to do! I mean, I never expected him to be so funny, and caring, and kind, and handsome, well ok the handsome bit yeah. But he's totally different from what I envisioned though. Maybe I should just give up now."

"Kagome no! Think of all those poor girls he ruthlessly tossed aside. Think of Aiko! You have to hang in there. Just a little longer. He's starting to fall, I can see it. I even heard some of the boys from his school on the way home. They were saying he was acting funny all day, head in the clouds. Probably thinking of you."

Kagome sniffled. "All right. I'll try a bit longer."

The date went pretty well for the rest of the evening. Kagome kept down most of her fidgeting, not that anyone but Sango seemed to notice. They finished their dinner and headed to the cinema. As expected the boys argued over what to watch. Kagome and Sango wanted to watch the latest romantic comedy, whereas the guys wanted the action packed blood filled one. This went on for quite a while until they noticed people giving them disapproving looks. They all blushed to their hairlines and settled on a horror movie they had all wanted to see for some time now but never had the chance to. The guys were quite happy with the choice, especially a certain lech, since it meant a lot of squealing and burying faces in chest…or so they thought. Miroku was sorely disappointed when Sango turned out to be enthralled with the movie, drinking it all in, no attention to him whatsoever. He looked to see if Inuyasha was having better luck. He groaned with envy as he saw how tight Kagome had pressed herself against him, well, as far as she could with the handrest separating them. Inuyasha looked sickeningly pleased it made Miroku want to puke. But that could just be to do with the fact that he wasn't getting the same treatment from his 'date'.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Inuyasha. I really had fun."

Inuyasha smiled at her as he walked with her to the bottom of the steps. Miroku had left on his own after the movie. Sango had ridden with them in the car but had already went inside her house. (a/n did I mentioned they live next door to each other?) They both stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to face each other. Kagome looked up through her lashes at him standing there, silhouetted against the black sky. Her eyes drank him in just as his did her.

Gradually he moved closer to her, leaning down slightly. Their lips were so close she could feel his hot breath against her skin. She waited for him to kiss her, but he just stood there, eyes half closed, looking at her intently. _It's now or never Kagome._ Hesitantly she stoop up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. She marveled at the softness of his lips as hers brushed tentatively over them. He still hadn't responded. Sighing in disappointment she ended the short but perfectly sweet kiss, even if it was a little inexperienced. _Great, now you've gone and done it. If he wanted to kiss you he would have done so. _She was just about to pull back when arms roughly encircled her waist and brought her into his chest hard.

Inuyasha had been shocked that she had so unexpectedly made a move that he had just stood there, stunned. When she pulled back he realized he must have given the wrong impression so he quickly gathered her in his arms again. Her oft body pressed up against his made him achingly aware of her femininity. He moaned as his mouth swept over hers, ravaging her senses until she couldn't think straight. His tongue began pushing at her lips, begging for entrance. She was only to happy to give it to him. The soft muscle sensuously stroked hers, before sweeping the inside of her mouth, exploring the wet cavern. She felt so damn good against him! His hands came up to caress up and down her sides and across her ribcage. This time he knew there was no mistaking the hardness between his legs.

Kagome gasped as his tongue entered her mouth. When he began caressing her sides she sagged against him and gave up any control she had left. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck and toy with his hair. She tore her mouth away from his with a ragged breath when she felt something stiff pushing insistently against her hip. Was that…? She wasn't so naïve she didn't know the birds from the bees. There had been enough things in the romance books she kept in a box under her bed, and tv, to inform her plenty. She didn't care if it was wanton of her, but it just felt too good. She began rubbing herself over his erection.

When Kagome pulled away from him he thought it was because he had scared her so he about to apologize when her arms wrapped itself around his neck. He took that as a sign to carry on so he did so. His mouth latched itself to the neck tasting the salty skin there. His tongue darted out to lick at her. When she grinded herself into him he nearly lost control. He moaned into her neck as she continued to grind, his sensitive ears picking up her panting and shallow breath that matched his own. He had to stop this before they went to far.

Abruptly he pushed her away from him and held her there. He tried getting his breathing under control Kagome moaned in disappointment when he pushed her away. He just smirked at her.

"Wouldn't want passersby to see us doing the dirty on the pavement, do we?"

"Ooh that jerk! He just had to go and say that." Kagome was still beet red from his comment, even though it had been nearly 20 minutes ago he had left her. She was in the bath taking a nice long soak. She was so confused about her feelings. Logically she knew he had only been teasing her, but she thought what they had shared was special, then he turned around and made a flippant remark like it was nothing, like he did that sort of thing everyday. Well he probably did, but that's besides the point! Maybe she just needed some time to cool down. Sort out her haywire emotions so to say. She sighed and sank lower into the tub until the soapy water came up to her chin, giving her a white foam beard. Her body still tingled with pleasure in certain places. She remembered what she had said to Sango, that she would be able to control herself when the time came. Apparently she couldn't. But she was just leading him to believe he had a chance right?…Right? She exhaled a deep breath and slid into the tub until her head was under and abruptly came up sputtering. This was going to be a long night.

_4 months later_

Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up on his sofa. They were presently in his entertainments room. Figured he had something like that. There were all the latest technological entertainment items here, games, movies and other gadgets littered the floor. Miroku and Sango were on the other sofa, also holding each other. Everyone had been watching a movie when they had all fallen asleep, looking absolutely peaceful and innocent in their childlike expressions. It was hard to believe the pervert under Miroku's exterior at times like this. She had finally gotten them to admit their feelings of attraction, hoping it might turn into something more. If nothing else a beautiful friendship was blooming.

Kagome felt shifting next to her and turned to see Inuyasha stirring.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

"It's not morning. And if I recall correctly you were also sleeping." He grunted out. Then his frown turned into a smile. Not his trademark smirk, but a genuine, I'm-happy smile. Kagome smiled back, then pointed to the other sleeping couple making a shush motion with her other hand. They both watched for a while, both wishing time would stop and leave them relaxed and totally happy like this. In the months they had gotten to know each other Kagome had to admit she had grown quite attached to him. She was now sure she would never be able to hurt him. Was this how the other girls had felt? Had he somehow ensnared her too? Or did he only act like this with her, comforting and caring and sooo totally lovable. Somehow she doubted he had let those other girls see this side of him. But that could just be wishful thinking. But she had lasted quite a while longer than all those other girls. Maybe he felt something. Wait a minute…loveable? Was she in love with him? Even before she finished the question inside her head she knew she was hooked. She was in cloud nine. Now when to expect the fall down to earth was the question. Her time with him was limited, she knew that. So she was going to make the most of it. And if she ended up getting her heart broken in the end, it would be worth all the happy memories she'd have leftover of their relationship. Her smile turned watery as she attempted to stop the tears from falling. Inuyasha noticed and frowned, upset to see her crying.

"Oi, wench, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He had somehow taken to calling her either that, or bitch, at first she had been offended, but he looked genuinely hurt when she confronted him and threatened to break off their relationship, that she just gave in and asked him why he did it. He just said it was his way of showing affection, since he wasn't a very good at expressing his feelings. She doubtfully accepted his explanation.

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me. Don't make me force it our of you."

She really didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing I said. It's tears of joy."

"Ha ha, you think I'll fall for that?" He tilted up her chin to look into her misty eyes. "Onegai, tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you upset."

She buried her head in his chest. He was so sweet sometimes. It would just make it all the more harder when he sent her packing. Maybe she should dump him soon, that way she'll still have the end result she wanted and he would also not have to be with her. He was still nudging her head to look up and explain. She shook her head and pushed on his shoulder so he lay flat on his back along the sofa with her on top. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, but still he tried to get her to talk. Her fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing smooth tanned skin. Hopefully this should shut him up. In all the time they had been going out they had not gotten further than kissing and mild caresses. Sometimes she wondered if he was really just interested in sex with her, but then she would feel his throbbing manhood and her doubts would clear again.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath when she had undone all his buttons and started placing wet open mouth kisses along his collarbone and chest area. "Kagome…"

"Shh. I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"No. Shut up or I'll stop."

He nodded dazed as she continued to lick down his torso stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. Then she surged back up and placed light butterfly kisses all over his face, but avoiding his wanting lips. He tried to kiss her but she wouldn't allow it, shaking her head at him. She brought both of his hands up beside his head and pinned them there. Rationally she knew he was much stronger and could break free anytime. Inuyasha also knew this. She paused to see if he would go along with it. He considered for a moment, but the decided to just let her have her fun with him. He had gotten to explore her many time while she had only been brave enough to occasionally run a hand up and down his back, or play with his hair or some such. It had never the less drove him wild. If his little temptress wanted to dominate right now, who was he to deprive her? He leashed all his instincts and relaxed under her.

Kagome was surprised when he conceded so easily. She had expected more of a fight, but one never looks a gift horse in the mouth. She briefly wondered what was going thorugh his head but continued her leisurely exploration of his body. He groaned and writhed under her inexperienced touches. It made her feel so womanly, having this strong man beneath her at her mercy. She could now clearly see, as well as feel, how aroused he had become as she tortured his senses. He started to buck his hips up a little, trying to eliminate the ache in his groin. She moaned against him and felt herself getting wetter as she retaliated by grinding back. Up and down she went, tightening the coil in her belly as well as his. She could feel it, something waiting for her at the end of this journey. Something wonderful. And he was going to take her there. Right when she was about to fall over the edge he swiftly held her hips and flipped them over until he was on top, then continued to grind into her. He undid her blouse and licked her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra dampening the material till the rosy peaks could be seen clearly under it.

Inuyasha's mind was clouded with the hazy fog of passion. All he knew was that Kagome was beneath him, willing and submitting, and nothing else existed. He proceeded to push his hardened manhood into her, getting at the spot that would give her the most pleasure. Her skirt had ridden up to her waist and he could feel the moisture soaking through her cotton panties and his jeans. He growled and dipped his head to nibble at her ear. She mewled with pleasure and bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Her hand found it's way up into his hair and she ran her fingers thought the silky soft strands, then pushed her fingers up until the reached the top of his head, only to meet with the fabric of his bandana. Unthinking she pulled it off and tossed it aside. Her hands returned to their position atop his head and was greeted with something standing erect and covered in fur. It twitched when she stroke it and she giggled and did it again, tugging it gently, causing Inuyasha to thrust harder into her with a groan.

His ears were getting the best treatment they ever had since his mother died. It was being petted and stroked lovingly, much like how a person would pet their dogs. Suddenly his eyes widened and he ceased moving. He heard her whining underneath and trying to get him to continue but he just got off her and stood up facing the away. He could hear her sobbing at being denied her pleasure, but his mind was instinctively trying to protect itself, saying she was crying because she realized his hanyou heritage. Unfortunately he listened to it.

That was not the case at all. Kagome was sobbing hysterically now. Why did he stop? Did she do something wrong? Didn't he want to make love to her or did he find her unattractive? All she knew was that he rejected her, and that had hurt. Here she was offering herself to him, and what did he do? He backed off.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Talk to me!"

He whirled around anger in his eyes. If it was at her she didn't know, but she knew she didn't like it one bit. He pointed to two furry appendages atop his head. When he spoke his voice was full of anger, mistrust, sorrow, and pain.

"Fine. Is that what you wanted to see? Huh? Answer me bitch! You probably hate me now you know I'm hanyou right. Only hanyous have despicable animal traits. Neither full demon or human, accepted by no one unless I pretend to be full demon."

"No Inuyasha you don't-"

"Feh. You say that now. What about later? You'll start to feel disgust for me. Gradually you'll turn me away, just like Kikyo! No, I won't be rejected again. Not again."

The anger had left his voice, now there was only sadness. Deep sadness.

"Inuyasha wait-"

"Save your tears. I'm going. See yourself out."

He turned and stormed off before she could reply. The door slammed shut, and his footsteps could be heard walking away, out of her reach. Kagome was in tears, she slid to her knees on the floor and cried her heart out. It all became clear now. Why he dallied with girls. He was afraid of being rejected. Someone had hurt him in the past, and he couldn't get over it. That presented a small amount of hope for them. Maybe they could be together after all. But his thick head might not let her tell him that. She had to somehow break down his barriers or they really were going to be over.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Sango's voice came from beside her. Her friend had placed an arm around her shoulder and her other hand was stroking her hair, crooning to her.

"What happened?"

This time it was Miroku. He was standing behind them, a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's Inuyasha…he" She broke off with a sob.Sango's demeanor changed in second.

"What?! What did that bastard do to you, I swear if he hurt you…"

"No, he just…I…his ears…I'm sorry I have to go." Kagome stood up and rushed out desperate to patch things up, leaving Sango and Miroku on their own. The television was still on because they fell asleep during the movie and hadn't turned it off yet. Sango turned to face Miroku.

"Ears? What is she babbling about?"

"That's not my secret to tell. Gomen nasai."

Sango's expression turned stony and cold.

"Well, if he hurt her in any way know that I will not hesitate to call off our relationship and beat you both up so bad. I may really like you but Kagome comes first."

She turned to follow after her friend but Miroku's voice stopped her.

"Leave them to sort it out."

His girlfriend hmmph and sat down on the couch and ignore him. He ran a hand through his hair, _Inuyasha no baka, what did you do now._


	8. Explanations LEMON

Yay, finally a lemon! enjoy the citrusy goodness

If anyone would like to beta this story pls email me But as a warning, sometimes I go for long periods without updating…

xXxXxXxXx

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 8

xXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. All the lights were off and the curtains drawn, leaving the room gloomy and dark. It was befitting his current mood. Glumly he roll over and buried his face into the pillow, and then let out a long groan. He was probably going to lose her now too. Ok, so maybe he over-reacted a little back there. _A little? _His mind scoffed. Fine, a lot. He just didn't want to risk getting hurt again, not after that awful incident with Kikyo. Logically he knew Kagome wasn't like that, and would surely accept him if he ever told her, but the instinct to protect himself was too strong, so he had pushed her away, be fore she could hurt him. Now that he thought about it, he was sure if he hadn't blown up like that things would have been fine. Now she was most likely angry with him. He'd have to go apologize to her. He groaned again, but the sound came out muffled. He had a lot of pride, it wasn't going to be easy. I'll talk to her later.

Inuyasha was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of his door opening and closing softly. Kagome walked in and had to wait for a while for her eyes to adjust. She saw him lying (or is it laying S) face down on his bed, mumbling incoherent things. She gulped nervously. What if he didn't want to listen to her? Would he push her away again? Is this the end of their relationship? That thought hurt her more than it should. She had to fix this, she had to get through that thick skull of his if she wanted them to remain together. Males and their testosterone.

"Inuyasha" She called out softly. When she got no reply she tried again. This time his form notably stiffened. She walked over to the bed, and gingerly perched on the side. This way she had her back turned to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry if I upset you."

He didn't respond. She started to panic. Maybe he will break up with her after all. Perspiration formed between he brow.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…is that…erm…I love you and I don't care that you're a hanyou and-"

"Stop"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

Kagome was confused. So maybe she had rushed her sentence a bit but she was sure he heard that she didn't care about his hanyou heritage.

"That I don't care that you're a hanyou?"

"No before that."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had heard her right. Did she just say she loves him? Kagome looked unfocused for a second, trying to remember what she said. Then abruptly her cheeks reddened. He nearly grinned but suppressed it. He was now pretty sure he heard her right.

"Well?"

"Erm…ehehe…I love you?"

"Cool."

Kagome's mouth opened in shock. She had just said she loved him and he…he…all he can say is COOL?! Her eyes narrowed in anger. She was about to open her mouth and really give it to him before he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry too. For blowing up at you like that."

Kagome found all her anger vanished with that sentence. Inuyasha never apologized. That he did so now…does that mean he also held her in some affection? He did say he found it hard to express his feeling sometimes.

"I guess it was instinct. Someone hurt me before and I, well, you could say it really hurt my pride."

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

He gave a sigh and roll over so he was once again facing the ceiling. She tentatively laid down next him. When he didn't protest she rested her head on his chest and placed her left hand on his stomach, since she was on his left. Her right hand was trapped between them. Both his arms were behind his head as he stared fixedly at the space in front of him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to. Several years ago I met this great girl. Her name was Kikyo. We began chatting and after a few months I finally got the courage to ask her out. I had never been so happy. I never told her I was hanyou, I figured she already knew, or thought, I was at least part, if not all, youkai. I mean, kinda hard to miss the hair and gold eyes, and claws right? Keh, anyway we went out for a, what, half a year. I was so in love with her. She told me she loved me too. At this point we had never gotten further than kissing, and I've always had some kind of hat or bandana on.

We were out one day at a club. I went to get us some drinks, when I came back I found her hugging this guy. I saw red. She said she loved ME and the next minute I turn my back she flirts with a stranger? I was young and rash, it never occurred to me they could have been friends or something. I transformed. I couldn't stop it, it just happened. Next thing I knew I had this guy up by his collar and was growling at him. Then I beat him bad. Kikyo was crying at this point and begging me to stop but I couldn't control my demon nature.

After a while I calmed down and Kikyo dragged me away before the cops could arrive. When we were far enough away, she turned and faced me. I don't think I can forget that look, all that fear. She asked me if I was youkai, I told her no, that I was a hanyou. I reached out to touch her, but she just backed away. She told me to stay away, she was really scared, then she turned and ran home. I just stood there and watched. Days after that I waited for her call, just moping in my apartment. When it came I was ecstatic. She said she was sorry about her reaction, and that she was willing to give our relationship another shot.

But it was never the same. She had changed. We didn't laugh or have fun anymore. She held herself at a distance. I though she was just getting used to it. I didn't know that she didn't love me anymore. One day the police broke into my apartment while we were there. They turned to Kikyo and asked "Is this the guy who beat up that man?" She just nodded. I couldn't believe it. She betrayed me and sold me to the cops. As they dragged me off I thought I heard her whisper "I'm sorry". Anyway I was waiting in jail for a bit. The guy was barely alive when they found him. My half brother came and bailed me out. I never really understood why he did that, since we're not really on speaking terms. After that I never trusted anyone again, except Miroku."

Kagome was sobbing quietly into his shirt now. To think he'd been through all that, no wonder he was such a player. She had really misjudged at the beginning. She didn't think it excused him hurting all those girls, but at least now she understood why.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You weren't suppose to. Miroku is the only one that knows."

"You know Sango is going to demand to know why I was upset earlier and threaten bodily harm to you."

They both laughed softly at that. Sango was very protective of her 'sister'.

"Well, I suppose if you can trust her so can I."

Kagome turned to face him. Does this mean this would be a real relationship to him now? Does she mean as much to him as he does her? At her questioning look he just smile and leaned down to kiss her.

x lemon x

It started off slow and gentle, with each other's tongues shyly sparring with the other. Inuyasha slowly rolled over until she was beneath him. She spread her legs out to accommodate him. They pulled apart for a bit needing air. They stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in the feelings showing.

Slowly, so as not to ruin the moment, Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips again, all the while staring into her deep ocean blue eyes. He watched as they slowly fluttered close, her lashes fanning them. He closed his eyes too and reveled in this feeling of being whole. Only she could do this, make him forget all about his worries. He wanted to make her his mate, but knew it was too soon, they were still young, and she would want to experience what life has to offer first.

Getting tired of his inhibited kisses Kagome licked at his lips and ran her hands down his back. Inuyasha groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, sampling her unique flavor, and getting lost in it. He broke away from her lips and she whimpered from the lost of his mouth, but quickly started moaning again when he attached himself to her neck and started sucking and nibbling. He knew there would be a mark there. He gave the column of her throat one last lick before moving down and nuzzling her cleavage where her blouse was unbuttoned at the top.

His tongue snaked out and licked the skin then he moved up and kissed her again. She shivered in pleasure, feeling wetness gather at the junction of her thighs.

"Oh, kami."

He just smirked against her skin and went right back to what he was doing. She brought her hands up and entangled them in his hair, arching her back in pleasure. He started to unbutton her blouse with his teeth. When it was all undone he snaked his arms aroud her back and sat her up. She soon found her shirt thrown off to the side of the room and looked down to see the man feverishly try to undo her bra hooks.

"Puppy having a little problem?"

He growled at her question. The only warning she got before he sliced them off her was a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"You jerk! That was one of my favorite."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some more."

She blushed and sputtered. He just ignored her and proceeded to take off her skirt. That too went flying to some unknown place in the room. Now she was just sitting in front of him in her black panties. He stared at her almost reverently. She started to feel a little self-conscious. _Why is he just sitting there?_ She worried he found her lacking, considering all those girls he bedded, but then looked down at his midsection, and smirked. _Nope, he doesn't find me lacking. _

Feeling a little emboldened she crawled forward towards him letting her breasts sway. He gulped when she slowly pushed him down to lie on his back and straddled his waist, putting her core right over his cock. He moaned as she rocked her hips once, twice, and then stopped.

"Someone's still too dressed."

She sat him up and slowly slid his shirt over his head, brushing her fingers lightly against his chest. Once his shirt was off she scooted down his legs until she was straddling his thighs.

Kagome looked down at the tent in his jeans, and then looked up at him through her lashes. Smirking she placed a hand on the cloth covered erection and squeezed lightly. Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips into her hand, seeking more contact. She stopped her hand and he almost whined, but then she quickly freed him of the constricting jeans.

"Ooh, you like going commando?"

"What? It's comfortable."

He flipped them over so that he was once again between her legs and pushed his hips against her. He watched as she her eyes drifted close and she squealed. His claws went to work shredding off her panties. Soon they were both naked and panting.

Hw lowered his mouth to her breasts and licked her nipple. She yelped and arched her back, pushing more of her breath into his mouth. He nearly lost control when her soft hands found their way to his hard cock, and stroked it roughly.

He growled and forces her hands away. She pouted cutely and tried to reach for him again.

"Keep your hands to yourself unless you wish to be fucked into the mattress your first time."

A playful gleam entered her eyes.

"And if I don't care?"

She had somehow gotten her hands on him again and squeezed his manhood lightly. He closed his eyes and growled, while his hips reflexively pushed into her hands.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

His voice was hoarse from the passion flowing through his veins. She smiled. She had made him like that. It made her feel feminine, having this powerful man between her legs, needy and panting.

"And I repeat, what if I don't care?"

_If she wants it like that…_He brought a finger up to his mouth. She watched on curiously as he nibbled of the claw.

"Don't worry they'll grow back tomorrow."

He pushed his clawless finger into her sheathe to test her wetness. She moaned and arched he back. Inuyasha looked at her, eyes closed in passion and skin flushed. Strands of hair clung to her skin from the sweat, and she was panting. He removed his finger.

"Look at me Kagome."

Her eyes drifted open. She gazed at him as he brought the finger to his mouth and leisurely licked it. She groaned and her head fell back as hey eyes closed again. When he finished cleaning his finger he settled between her legs. Roughly he pushed her legs apart and slid into her pussy. When he met her barrier he muttered a quick apology and thrust in, breaking the membrane.

She cried out in pain her hands clawed at his back. He was still as he waited for her to adjust. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out until just the tip of him was sheathed. He pushed back in. She whimpered. It didn't hurt anymore. The friction was causing her such pleasure. Her hands tightened on his back.

His thrusts increased in pace until he was literally fucking her into the mattress. He wasn't kidding when he said that. The headboard made _thump thump_ noises as he continuously pounded into her. He attached himself to her neck and sucked and licked the smooth column.

He felt her walls flutter around him and knew her to be close to climax. He pulled out all the way. She whined in protest, but he deftly flipped her over onto her stomach.

"On you hands and knees."

She scrambled to comply. Soon he was thrusting into her from behind. The new angle made him hit something inside her that soon had her screaming his name. Out of nowhere her orgasm snuck up on her and she screamed. He let out a matching roar and spilled his seed into her.

x end lemon x

They collapsed onto the bed, still shaking from the force of their orgasms. He chuckled and pulled her into his embrace. He felt her snuggle into him as sleep overcame them.

x Mission: Irresistible x

"I think it's fairly safe to say they made up."

Sango looked over at her boyfriend, her eyes narrowing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she went up to his room over and hour ago…"

Miroku shrugged, but had a mischievous grin on his face. Sango caught onto what he meant. She threw a nearby pillow at him

"Hentai!"

Miroku continued to duck various flying objects, his hands going up to cover his head. _Now how to get Sango to do that with me…_

xXxXxXxXx

Ok, sorry for the long wait peeps. That was my second lemon, so pls go easy on me if you don't like it for any reason…It was kinda rushed, I wanted to make it longer but…I figured everyone had waited long enough for an update.


	9. Kouga Returns

xXxXxXxXx

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 9

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her back. She stayed still and just enjoyed the comforting feeling. Last night rushed back at her, and she blushed. Unconsciously she burrowed further into the hard naked chest in front of her. She heard low laughter above her head.

"Good morning, koi." She smiled sleepily, and cracked open an eye, looking up to see him grinning at her.

"Morning, Inu."

"Pleasant dreams?" Kagome inadvertently blushed, her mind going back to erotic dream she had. She was about to reply when she caught sight of his smirk. Egomaniac. Well, she won't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her so embarrassed. Coyly she slid a hand onto his chest, drawing small circles with a finger. She looked up at him through her lashes, and smiled seductively.

"What if I did?"

Inuyasha gulped. He hadn't expected her to react so brazenly. To be honest, he thought she was going to stutter, turn red, deny it, smack him, or a combination of those things. Not that he was complaining. Her hand on him was turning his thought process to mush.

He saw Kagome smirk at him. Obviously she knew the effect she had on him. _Why that little…_Catching her by surprise, he deftly rolled them until she was pinned beneath him, her hands trapped between their panting bodies. He could already feel himself hardening between her thighs.

"Well, how about telling me what it was 'bout?" Kagome blushed heatedly, but before she could stop them the words slipped out of her mouth.

"How about I act out what it was about?" His eyes widened, but then a grin crept its way onto his face.

"Sure. If you can." _Damn, he had to say that. He knows I don't like backing down from challenges. _She lay there for a moment before getting up the courage to do what she needed to do.

She flipped them over so she was now the one straddling him. Kneeling forward slightly she captured his wrists and held them above his head. Of course, both knew he could break free at any time, but he played along anyway. Teasingly she leaned down and brought her lips to his, brushing them lightly. Before he had a chance to respond she pulled away, only to start kissing down his neck and chest instead.

His breathing caught in his throat as she flicked one male nipple with her tongue, before sipping at it gently.

"Ka…Kagome."

"Hmm?" Damn, he couldn't think properly. His hips thrust upwards, trying to grind his arousal into her.

"If you don't…_pant pant…_stop that…_gulp… _I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't."

"Kagome…As much as I'm enjoying this, last night was your first time. I think you might still be a bit sore for that." He heard a sigh from her, before she reluctantly agreed and pulled away. Instantly he felt the cool air wash over his heated form. They lay together for a while, just enjoying the silence. Kagome couldn't be happier. It felt so right waking up next to him. _This one's a keeper. _She thought about her plan. How could she have even thought of doing that to him? She'll have to tell him soon, if he heard from someone else, there could be misunderstanding, and a lot of troubles.

"Inu I-"

"Kagome I just remembered-"

They stopped mid-sentence.

"You first Inuyasha."

"Kay. Did you call your parents to tell them you're here?"

Her eyes widened. Damn. How could have forgotten about that. Inuyasha saw her expression and decided the answer was no. They hurriedly got out of bed, took turns in the bathroom and dressed themselves.

Forty minutes later found them downstairs in the kitchen. Kagome was about to go get the phone when their friend's voice floated over.

"Hey guys. See you finally dragged yourselves from more pleasurable activities." Guess who said that. A loud slap was heard.

"Hey Kag, Inu. What're you doing?"

"Kagome's gotta tell her parents where she is." Sango gave a smirk.

"Oh don't worry I already have." Kagome gave a squeak.

"You have? Um…did they…uh…flip out?"

"No. Why would they?"

"Well you know…I am staying with-"

"Me. You've been at my house all night." Kagome squealed, and embraced her friend.

"Thank you Sango! You are such a great friend. They would have flipped if they knew I stayed at a guy's house."

"Any time, girl. That's what I'm here for." A loud crash was heard behind them. Both girls glance backwards to see Inuyasha staring at them sheepishly. At his feet were the unconscious form of Miroku, and many pans and smashed eggs.

"Uh. He he. I…tripped?"

The girls shook their heads in exasperation before shushing him out of the kitchen, telling him they'd make breakfast. He can go do whatever guys do with their time.

x Mission: Irresistible x

"Men."

"Tell me about it." Kagome shook her head as they went to work in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling. Sure, they could be idiots, but that's what made them so adorable right? At least when you look back on the incident, not while you're so annoyed you could…oh I don't know, _castrate him? _Ok, maybe that's a bit drastic.

"So what are we making? Pancakes? Sausages? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Umm, just make it all, considering who we're feeding." Kagome hummed to herself as she set to work.

"So, what did you and Miroku get up to last night?"

"Nothing!" Sango was a bright red as she said this.

"Is that a blush I see? Oooh, spill."

"I'm telling you, nothing! He was being such a pig anyway. Hentai…" Kagome frowned as Sango mumbled the last part. Did something happen?

"Sango, that's just his nature. You can't force him to change. You know that."

"It would be fine if he could refrain once in a while and especially around other girls."

"Sango-chan, you know that doesn't make him love you any less. I may not agree with it, but it would be hard to cure him of a lifetime habit." The thought of a hentai baby Miroku made her giggle, but then she sobered.

"Just give him a chance, kay?" Sango nodded, but didn't look very agreeable to the idea.

x Mission: Irresistible x

After breakfast they all decided to go out to the park since it was such a fine day. The park was surprisingly empty, probably because of the new amusement park down the road. Everyone went there now, but who were they to complain? They got the whole park to themselves, surely that was a good thing.

Kagome found herself trailing along behind everyone else. The park held a lot of memories for her. She used to come here with her father when she was little. There's the tree she learned to climb with him waiting to catch her should she fall, the sandbox where she build many castles only to have them crumble in a second, the spinny thing she never knew the name of, but he would spin her round and round until she giggled and told him no more. And the swing…oh god the swing.

"Gome?" She realized she had stopped and was staring at the toy mesmerized.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." They look at her dubiously, but continues on anyway. She turned back to the garishly red and yellow swing. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she remembered.

"_Daddy!" A little girl ran up to a man who was presumably her father. _

"_Daddy, can we go on the swing? Pleeeeease?"_

"_Alright honey. Five minutes, we have to get home before mama worry." The girl just beamed and waited to be pushed._

_Small feet encased in pink boots swung through the air, as laughter could be heard. In that moment, Kagome felt nothing could go wrong. Her father would be with her forever, and they would always have fun._

_How wrong she was._

_Five minutes later her father was hit by a truck. He had managed to push Kagome out of the way just in time. _

_As Kagome sat there crying her eyes out and asking what was wrong with her father, she never realized. It would only be later that she did._

_That swing was the last thing she had done with her father_

Kagome found herself crying again. It had been so many years, but she still could not get over it. Her father and she had been very close, they were almost inseparable. And then he just disappeared that fine sunny day, much like today.

"Hey! Is that my woman I see?"

"Kouga-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Just happened to walk past and thought I saw you. You looking mighty fine today. How about lunch, Baby?" Kagome frowned.

"You know I'm dating Inuyasha. And I'm not your baby."

"That mutt? Aww babe, you could do better than him. Be my woman." He said this along with a suggestive leer as he eyed her form. She grimaced.

"No, I love Inu, and he loves m-Hey! Stop that!"

Kouga just grinned and kept his arm around her waist as he leaned in to kiss the thrashing girl. So close…

"Oi! Wolf shit! What are you doing to Kagome?!" Relieved, Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha as he pulled her into his embrace. Oblivious to the glaring men, she put her face into his chest. Kouga seemed to fume even more while Inuyasha just smirked.

"I catch you near her again, you die. Got it? Good." Without even waiting for a reply Inuyasha turned and walked away with Kagome, leaving behind an extremely pissed Kouga.

Oh dear.

x Mission: Irresistible x

Aiko frowned as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome put their arms around each other and kiss softly before hurrying to join their friends.

That back stabbing bitch. How dare she? She was supposed to be avenging her, not taking Inuyasha for herself.

No matter, if Aiko couldn't have the guy, then Kagome damn well couldn't either. And she knew just the person to make it happen.

x Mission: Irresistible x

"What happened Kagome-chan? You look awfully pale." Sango said this while creeping away from Miroku, who looked a little depressed but was trying to hide it.

"Wolf shit is what happened. We leave for five minutes, and I see him trying to molest my girl."

"That Kouga again? Boy he's persistent-Sango dear, would you please stop moving away, it's hurting my feelings." Everyone but Sango noticed how true it was, but they decide to keep out of it.

"Don't worry, love. Everything's fine now. How about some ice cream?"

x Mission: Irresistible x

Meanwhile, in a small café just outside the park, two people were talking over glasses of iced drinks.

"So you agree?" The girl stared at the boy as she asked the question.

"Sure, why the hell not? No girl gets away with refusing me, and that bastard needs to be taught a lesson. But what do _you_ get out of this?" She shrugged.

"I just don't want them together. Isn't that enough? You get the girl you want and torturing your enemy, and I get revenge for that bitch lying to me."

"So it's settled. You get Kagome out of the house, and I will wait outside. She'll be taken to the warehouse outside of town. Come after you're done with him, and we'll…_deal _with her together."

Now it was unlucky that they decided they had enough privacy to say all this out loud, because, unnoticed to them, the young brunette guy and the serious looking black haired girl their table was between heard everything, and they _might_ just decide to tell the intended victims.

_Might._

Ok guys, sorry for the extreeeemely late update. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't _how_ to make it happen. And the flashback was crap I know, but I needed something to make Kag fall behind so Kouga could catch her. And guess who the mysterious eavesdroppers were? )


	10. Exes to the rescue

This is turning out more serious than I planned. Originally it was gonna be just lighthearted highschool romance kinda thing. Lol. Sorry if everything seems rushed. I just really want to get this fic finished soon. I have come to suspect that my writing skill is deteriorating S

xXxXxXxXx

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 10

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko glanced at her watch, 6:30. She smirked as she walked up to Inuyasha's house. Earlier she had met up with Kouga. He had turned out to be surprisingly cooperative. Well, not surprisingly actually, she knew what his type was like. Well, let's get this over with, they should be back by now.

_This is it. My chance to rip them apart. She'll be sorry she messed with me. _As she raised her hand to knock, a brief moment of doubt entered her. _I shouldn't do this. She was my friend._ She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts. _No she betrayed me. She deserves this. Besides, Kouga will just rough her up a bit, nothing serious. He likes her looks too much to do anything bad to her._

She yelped at the door flew open, her hand still raised in the air in a fist.

"Were you ever going to knock?" The smiling face of Kagome asked. Aiko almost couldn't regret what she was going to do. Almost.

"You knew?"

"I was walking past and saw you through the glass." Aiko turned to look at the blurred glass on either side of the door. Blinking sheepishly she just smiled.

"Oh…I didn't notice you there…Anyway is Inu-kun home?" Kagome looked a bit taken aback by her familiarity with his name, but nodded. Most girls who fancied themselves in love with him called him that. Poor Aiko, still hung up on him.

"Sure, Sango and Miroku are here too if you don't mind."

"That's…great." Kagome walked back inside after ushering her in. So the other two were here? No matter, the plan won't be ruined. With that she followed her erstwhile friend in and closing the door. Too bad Kagome didn't see the almost imperceptible nod Aiko sent to the closest bush, and the small rustling of the leaves that followed. The air was perfectly still.

x Mission: Irresistible x

_Some friend she is, plotting behind her friend's back. I should go and warn the, I should, something could happen to her. _The young brunette man paced in his room, his hands behind his back, as he shook his head furiously.

_But this way, they might break up. I can go rescue her myself and she'll come be with me again. _He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but then turned and paced back the other way.

_What if I can't help her by myself? Kami knows he's probably got his gang there too. That many against just me_…_pfft. _He glanced at a picture of him and Kagome on his nightstand. They were smiling as their hair was whipped around by the wind. It was taken on their second date. The lights of an amusement park lit up the night sky behind them. He sighed sadly as he sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

_What happened to us? Why don't you love me anymore? Why him? Can't you see how much I love you? If he hurts one hair on your head…_Decision made, he stood up and strode to his front door. Grabbing his keys and jacket on the way, he made his way down the stairs and towards his car, startling an old couple on the pavement as he nearly knocked them over. He was a man on a mission, and he was not going to fail her.

x Mission: Irresistible x

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together on the loveseat, with her almost in his lap with how close they were. Aiko suppressed a sneer at this. Sango and Miroku sat nearby on separate chairs, looking slightly uncomfortable, but trying to hide it. They knew what had started all this in the first place. Aiko and Inuyasha. _The plan._

Kagome and Inuyasha were too engrossed with each other to notice anything off about their guest, but Sango and Miroku glanced at her suspiciously. Surely she couldn't be here for a social visit, and what was with that expression? _What could she be up to?_

Aiko cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you."

x Mission: Irresistible x

_Kami, I miss him. _The black haired woman sank into her sofa, eyes staring at the tv in front of her but unseeing.

_I acted so horrible towards him, yet he kept treating me so well. _Her eyes glazed over at she the thought.

_We could never go back to how we were, but I would like him back as a friend. _The woman sighed softly as she closed her eyes. Those two were so happy together. The least she could do is try and preserve that happiness. Give that girl a chance to do what she herself never could. Make Inuyasha happy.

Her face set in grim determination, she turned off the tv and began to make her way out of the house. Her destination? A place she hasn't seen in years, a place no sane girl would go if she had betrayed the occupant of the house, while they were supposedly in love.

Inuyasha's house.

x Mission: Irresistible x

"…and that's the truth." Kagome, Sango and Miroku all stared at her with unbelieving eyes. The girls because they had never though their friend was capable of this much malice, Miroku because he had never seen this girl before and she comes and claim this? Inuyasha broke her heart, and Kagome is out to avenge her by breaking _his _heart? Preposterous!

Inuyasha however…he sat there unresponsive to anything. He just continued to stare at his feet. Aiko held her breath. Sango and Miroku gulped and waited for a movement. After a few minutes Kagome tentatively put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." His voice was low and menacing. He was shaking all over. All the old insecurities settled back in, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that she wouldn't do that to him, that they loved each other, his self preservation instinct kicked in. He shook her hand off and stood up, turning his back to them all.

"Get out."

"Inu-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He was by now shaking with rage. His inner youkai was seething. How dare that bitch tried to deceive him? Just like that other one, _Kikyo. _He thought Kagome was different. Obviously not. They were all the same. To think he let himself be fooled by this human female. He snarled as he notice she was still standing there.

"What don't you understand about get out?"

"I'm not leaving! Not until you listen to me!"

"No!"

"Inu Please-" It was like everything slowed down and he was watching this from an outsider's point of view. His vision bled red as she defied him yet again, and he couldn't control what happened next. He snarled at her as he grabbed both her shoulders. Before he knew it she was crying out as he shoved her into the wall. Everyone watched in horror as her body made the connection with a dull thud. Her head slumped forward and small sobs filled the otherwise silent room.

Her crying brought him back into his right mind. His eyes widened as he saw her sitting there. What had he done? She didn't deserve this. Whatever she had done was in the past. He reached for her but she snapped her head up to glare at him with puffy red eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sor-"

"Fuck you, Inuyasha." She hissed out. She stood up on shaky legs, and before anyone knew what was happening she was running out of the house.

Everything stood still, shocked by what had just happened.

"You bastard, how could you do that to her?" Sango's voice snapped everyone out of their trance. Her face was bright with anger. She promptly slapped him, her hand shaking with rage.

Inuyasha stood there, unbelieving of what he just did. God damn his youkai instinct! Acting before thinking. He had promised himself after that first time that they would always talk things out, and never let his inner demon control him. Instead, he went and _fucking_ _hurt_ her! He was lucky he didn't push her hard enough to knock her out or something. _He was lucky if she would forgive him again._

x Mission: Irresistible x

Kagome ran. She didn't know where she was running to, all she knew was that she had to get away from the house. She had to get away from him. Inuyasha. She felt tears gather. Damnit even thinking about him made her upset. He hurt her again!

Oh it wasn't the push. She wasn't so physically fragile that a mere push into a wall would send her running and crying. Sure it hurt, but under normal circumstances she would have just retaliated. No, this was because that push symbolized how much he trust her, how much he valued her. How much he loved her. They had promised to talk about anything that came up between them. He said he wouldn't let his past get between them. Well that was a lie it seems.

So caught up was she in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a rough pair of hands dragging her back into a bush. Her eyes widened before she realized what was going on. She opened her mouth to scream, but the stranger knew this and clamped a cloth over he mouth and nose. Her vision blurred as she struggled against his hold. She turned her head and dimly registered blue eyes before her vision blackened.

x Mission: Irresistible x

Somewhere very nearby a young brunette man stopped to catch his breath. He hardly noticed a sleek black car as it sped past him, let alone the fact that it seemed to be in a rush, and that a woman sat in the back, completely motionless as if asleep.

He quickly took off at a run again. _There!_ He skidded to a stop right in front of the house. Just as he was about to make his way up to the front door, he noticed another familiar looking girl in front of him, apparently about to enter the house too. He looked at her. She hasn't seemed to notice him yet. _Now where have I seen her before?_

_Oh yeah! She used to go to our school!_

"Miko-san! What are you doing here?" She turned around at the mention of her name.

"Hojo-kun! Fancy seeing you here, I haven't seen you for a year! I'm here to warn Inuyasha and Kagome of something I overheard." Hojo's eyes widened.

"It wouldn't happen to be Aiko and Kouga you overheard…would it?" Kikyo looked taken aback, but then composed herself.

"How did you know? Nevermind, we have to hurry and tell them!" They both nodded and entered the house. Both were shocked by what they saw. Inuyasha trembling on the floor, gazing at the carpet with unseeing eyes, Miroku looking like he wanted to bolt, and Sango shaking with anger. But where was Kagome?

"What happened?!" They all turned and looked at Hojo. Inuyasha couldn't even find it in him to hate the bastard right now or to care much about his ex, he was so much in shock.

"Kagome ran off because of this…this…argh!" Sango glared at Inuyasha. Kikyo and Hojo stood dumbfouded for a moment, but then fear slowly settled into their bones.

"No…don't tell me…" Kikyo's barely whispered words floated to all their ears. It had more of an effect than any shout or scream would have. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all turned to her with anxiety all over their face.

"What? What's wrong?" Now they were all terrified of why Kikyo, who was normally such a calm and composed person, had gone so pale and scared. It was Hojo who answered for her.

"We overheard Aiko and Kouga plotting. I think they planned to kidnap Kagome and do something to her." At this Inuyasha broke out of his shock.

"What? The bitch that was here? And that piece of wolf shit? Where have they taken her?!" Inuyasha's mind was reeling. He felt every bone in his body frozen and numb with terror as to what will happen to his beloved. _Oh god, why did I push her? She probably thinks…I don't know what she thinks, but it can't be good for us. I should have kept control of my feelings, that way she would still be here, not in the hands of Kouga. I have to get her back! I'll be lucky if she gives me another chance. I truly love her, like I've never loved anyone before. My Kagome._

"I think they're headed for that empty warehouse outside of town. We have to hurry!" With that everyone quickly left the house, Inuyasha in the lead. Inuyasha and Kikyo started their cars, and everyone got into one of the cars. They sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

_Kagome. Please be safe._

x Mission: Irresistible x

_Ugh. Where am I?_ Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to be assaulted by darkness. She couldn't see a thing in here! There wasn't even the slightest bit of light coming through any crazk or window. She shifted aroud, only to realise he hands were bound tightly behind her back, and one of her ankles was chained to the wall she was propped up against. She made a small noise of frustration.

"I see you're awake."

And here is chapter 10. Not as long as I would have liked. Next chapter might take a while, cause I've got a camping trip with my school soon and as soon as I get back it's back to school. So the only time I'll have to write is during the weekends, if I'm free.


	11. Kidnappers Revealed

And welcome to the final chapter of Mission: Irresistable! Finally it's done! I'm sooo happy! God I'm actually getting a bit sick of this fandom now XD anyways, enjoy!

xXxXxXxXx

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 11

xXxXxXxXx

"I see you're awake." Kagome bolted upright as she tried to focus her eyes in the darkness.

"Who's there?" A menacing laugh was heard, but the voice didn't bother to reply. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was leaving Inuyasha's house and running down the street. She vaugely recalled something blue, before the blackness settled in around her. Now she was here, whereever here is, with God knows who. Call her paranoid, but she didn't think this was a very good situation to be in. Should she try call for help? The voice chuckled again as if sensing her trepidation. It almost sounded friendly, but she knew better than to fall for that.

"Don't bother screaming, no one will hear it but me."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. Now how about you guess who I am? I'll be back in a few to see if you've figured it out." She listened as his footsteps echoed away. A door was heard opening, but the other side must have been as dark because she still couldn't see light coming through. She shifted aroud and tried to touch the walls aroud her, thinking that maybe she could get a vague idea of where she was. However, her feet came in contact with nothing…wait! There were some wooden crates, pretty large ones at that. Some kind of basement? A cellar?

She huffed and leaned back against the cold metal wall. No, probably some kind of abandoned warehouse, considering the fact that basements don't have metal walls. How cliché. Her captor must be an idiot. The first place anyone would look were places like these. At least, she hoped so. No telling what would happen to her if her captor came back…

_Voices?_ Sure enough, she could hear two people faintly talking on what she figured was the other side of the door. One was definitely masculine, her captor, and the other decidedly feminine. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"_What are you going to do to her?"_

"_What we planned to of course."_

_  
"We planned to get her away from him, but you're obviously going to hurt her! That wasn't part of the deal."_

"_Shut up. You can't back out now. If we let het go she'll run and open her mouth. We can't have anyone knowing about this."_

"_No, you can't mean to kill her!"_

"_Of course. No one else can know, just because you were once friends…"_ Kagome stopped listening. They were planning to kill her? Oh god…Inuyasha! She'll never see him again. She was aware of the continued argument, but her mind was elsewhere. Why did they sound so familiar? And what was that about being friends? Blue eyes and a cocky smirk flashed in her mind.

_Kouga!_ Her eyes widened at the realization. That must mean…the other person. _Aiko-chan? _She was shocked. How could her erstwhile friend do this to her? All because Inuyasha didn't love her back. And Kouga too. She thought they were her friends…

Lost in thought, she was startled when she felt two presence in front of her. They must have came in when she wasn't listening. Why couldn't she see? She strained to look at the two people, but still it was hopeless.

"Kouga? Aiko? Why?"

"Don't bother trying to see, I placed a spell on you that temporarily blinds you." He laughed again, and she could almost hear the glee in his voice. Aiko had yet to speak a word.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Why? Because you picked that damn mutt over me, that's why! No one refuses Kouga!"

"But isn't this going a little too far? I mean, _murder_ because you were rejected?" He was angry at her words, if the growl leaving his mouth was anything to go by.

"Oh I won't kill you…yet. Maybe I'll have a little _fun_ first." Kagome didn't have to see his face to hear the sneer in his voice. There was a feminine whimper and she realized it must have been Aiko. She held her breath.

"As for you, I think I'll have to shut you up, just to make sure you don't go and turn me in." There was a loud bang and a short scream before Kagome heard the sound of a body falling to the floor. She felt sick to her stomach. How could anyone just murder in cold blood like that? Aiko wasn't her favourite person right now but she didn't deserve death. She could feel the corner of her eyes prickling with tears.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, _Kagome_. Let's see the reason why that damn mutt decided to keep you instead of throwing you away like his other whores." She could hear his footstep advancing on her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she could feel herself panting in fear. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. She slowly breathed out, trying to reach out with her other senses to feel for his presence.

All of a sudden before she knew it, his heavier body was thrown against her and they both fell prone to the floor. She started screaming.


	12. Rescued

xXxXxXxXx

Mission: Irresistible

Chapter 12

xXxXxXxXx

_'Kagome!'_

Inuyasha could feel his vision start to go red. There, lying in front of him, was his precios Kagome, trussed up and knocked out. Kouga was giong to pay, nobody hurts his intended mate and lived! He rushed to her side and gently shook her shoulder, praying silently for her to wake up.

"Inu…yasha?"

"I'm here, baby. Are you alright?" Kagome groggily opened her eyes and groaned. Who the hell was that in her head, hammering away?

"Inu…what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course. Now where did that bastard and the bitch go?"

"Aiko…she really did this, huh? I thought…I thought we were friends…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes going suspiciously moist.What had she ever done to Aiko to deserve this? And Kouga…with the thought of that youkai, she clenched her hands, all lingering traces of sadness wiped away only to be replaced with anger.

They were broken out of their thoughtful silence, at least on Kagome's part, when a familiar presence entered the room. Without thinking Inuyasha jumped out and lunged at the newcomer. Kouga only stepped away and smirked. His lips mumbled a few words, and with that, Inuyasha foud himself unable to move as he froze mid lunge. His eyes widened before narrowing in frustration and anger, the only part of his anatomy unaffected by the binding spell.

"Ah, my dear Kagome, I see you're awake. That's good." She glared at him, refusing to speak.

"What, no hello or anything?" His voice sounded pleasant enough, but she could tell he was getting irritated at her lack of response. She scoffed silently.

"In that case…" Without warning, he threw himself on top of her, forcing her into the floor. She winced as her head connected with the hard ground. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Inuyasha, struggling to break though the binding. A hand on her thigh forced her to look back up at her assaulter.

"In that case," He repeated, his voice low and menacing, "I'll just have to _force_ you to _scream_." She whimpered in terror as his hands clawed away her top, her hot pink bra showing through the rips.

"Hmm, I'd have pegged you as the virgin white type, but I can't say this doesn't turn me on." Kouga leered at her, and she foud herself nauseous.He began caressing her body, and she thrashed underneath him, trying to buck him off. She nearly screeched as he grinded against her, groaning. She looked away in disgust as he unzipped his pants. Inuyasha may not be able to move, but she could feel the anger and fear radiating off of him.

Kouga, who decided he did not like her attention wandering, growled, and tore off her shorts and panties. Kagome moaned in fright as he pried her legs apart. She braced herself for the entry, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Please God, just get it over with already._ She waited, tense. A minute passed and she realized nothing has happened. A choking noise made her open her eyes. The sight nearly made her cry out with releif. Miroku had managed to twist Kouga's arms behind his back and holding it in place, while Inuyasha was gripping his neck. Sango stood to the side looking immensely proud of herself.

"Huh?" Sango looked her way.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad we got here in time!"

"How did…Inuyasha…"

"Oh, that. Considering my heritage, I know a few spells too." Kagome simply nodded dumbly, before returning her attention to the men. Kouga had mangaged to break out of their hold, and Miroku rapidly foud himself on the floor, writhing in pain. Sango winced but her anger at the Houshi kept her standing there, against her heart's wishes. She merely looked away.

While Miroku was temporarily knocked out, Kouga pulled out a gun and aimed at Inuyasha, who had been knocked down and sprawled on the groud.

"See ya in hell, dog shit." Kagome watched in horror as his finger squeezed the trigger. Everything from then on was played in slow motion to the people present. Inuyasha, weakened from his brawl with the wolf, looked up to late, and couldn't will his body to move away with his hanyou reflexes. Kagome felt fear fill her entire being, as she rushed forward to push him away, but being to far, could not reach him. She was so sure she was going to lose him, but then another body made itself known.

Sango cried out as she watched the bullet buried itself in Miroku's side, his body falling limply to the floor. In that moment, all animosity she held towards him vanished, and she rushed to his side, sobbing.

"Roku! Don't you die on me now!" He smiled softly up at her tear stained face.

"Heh, guess this means you're not angry at me anymore…"

"You hentai…I was never angry at YOU, I was just upset at the whole situation. Kagome's like a sister to me, I didn't want to see her upset. And you and Inuyasha has been friends for a long time, I was sure you were going to side with him. I'm rambling now…" She let out a quiet chuckle before crying again.

"Hey, hey…don't cry. I'll be alright. The doctors will patch me up in a flash. If I left, who would be here to take care of you, eh?"

"Miroku…I…I…God, I love you so much!"

"Even more reason not to leave…I love you too, Sango." Kagome was nearly in tears as she watched the exchange, and even Inuyasha found himself moved. He turned to face a smirking Kouga.

"You're going down, bastard!" Blinded by rage, Inuyasha once again lunged at Kouga, but this time he was ready, from behind his back he produced a katana. Inuyasha just about managed to dodge, but he received a light scratch on his stomach. They stood facing each other, one glaring the other sneering.

"Stay out of this Kagome! Go help Miroku!" Kagome hesitantly turned away from him, and went to help the couple. _God, I hope we get out of this alive._ She took off her sweater, and wrapped it around his midsection, while Sango comforted him. She made sure the cloth was tied tightly enough to stop the bleeding, before a cry of surprise made her look up at the dueling pair.

Inuyasha was on the floor, pinned down by Kouga, who had his katana raised above the hanyou, ready to plunge the shining blade into his chest.

* * *

Hahaha cliffie. Awww you know I'm not really gonna kill Inu right? Or am I…One more chap left. Well I'm gonna hurry up and finish this fic, cus I'm really sick of this fandom now. So many bishies so little time. 


End file.
